


Lovely

by CherryPie0



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, First Kiss, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Day 12 - LingerieThor comes home from school earlier than usual and discovers Loki's naughty little secret.





	Lovely

Thor tosses his backpack on the floor and shrugs his hoodie off. He frowns when he notices the complete silence in the house, finding it rather suspicious and deciding to go to Loki's room to check if he's there. Loki's last class finished more than two hours ago, shouldn't he be home? Thor’s frown deepens as he approaches, still not able to hear anything as if no one's in there.

The door's ajar and Thor peeks inside, his eyes widening in shock when the first thing he sees is an almost bare ass - perfectly nice and round if he’s honest - barely covered by the tiny lace thong the person wears. He gets an even better look right after as said person bends slightly down to adjust their stockings to the matching lace garter belt.

_Has his little brother brought a girl home in secret?_

That doesn’t really sound like Loki.

The thought has only just entered Thor's mind when it's already quickly erased as the person in Loki's room turns around and gives him a better view of their very familiar face.

Thor can only gape at the sight of his little brother dressed like this, not sure what to think, how to feel about it- well, his _mind_ isn't sure; his body seems to already know whether he likes it or not, if his hardening cock is anything to go by.

_Shit._

This is the last thing he needs right now; he has been trying to get rid of such thoughts so hard lately. He's sure that any little progress he might have made will now be ruined.

He should probably leave, shouldn't he? Besides, this is none of his business. He knows and that's exactly what he tells himself and yet he stays right where he is, eyes glued to Loki's form. The lingerie set Loki's wearing is all black and lace, clinging perfectly to his body like it was made just for him. He even has one of those lace, see-through bras on and it honestly looks better than Thor could ever imagine; it’s easily one of the sexiest things he’s ever seen.

Thor watches as his brother heads to the full length mirror on the other side in his room and looks at himself, a small smile forming on his face as he takes everything in. Thor's eyes are inevitably drawn to that tempting little butt, and he instinctively licks his lip, imagining how it'd be to get a handful of those round, pert asscheeks.

Thor's cock is undeniably hard now, bulging under the soft fabric of his grey sweatpants, and if that's not enough of a reason why he should leave right the fuck now, Thor doesn't know what it is.

And really, that's what Thor was planning to do, but apparently fate didn't want it that way. He moves to take a step back and before he knows it, his elbow hits the doorframe and a curse leaves his mouth, Loki's eyes snapping at him.

_Fuck._

_Play it cool. You're not the only one with a secret_, Thor reminds himself and squares his shoulders as he steps inside, as if he wasn't just caught watching secretly his little brother at such an _intimate_ moment.

"Thor? What- what are you doing here?" Loki asks, stuttering, and quickly wraps his arms around himself in a failed attempt to hide what he's wearing. "I, uh, I thought you had practice today..."

Thor takes a couple of steady steps closer until he's barely five feet away from his brother. "Yeah, coach was sick," he replies absently and can't help running his eyes up and down Loki's body, drinking him in now that they're so close. His little brother looks like a prey caught in its predator's trap, trembling, cheeks flushed bright red.

He's _so_, so beautiful.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing?" Thor asks and Loki glares at him, or at least he tries to but it’s not that effective with his eyes still shining in fear.

"It's none of your fucking business," Loki hisses, defensively, and takes a step back, his back almost pressed against the wall behind him.

Thor fixes him with a stern look and walks forward, getting closer. He's not sure what he's doing but he can't leave now, he doesn't want to; not now that he has his lovely prey trapped, ready to be devoured-

"Just don't- please, don't tell mom and dad," Loki whispers in a small, scared voice, and a tear escapes the corner of his eye, sliding down his red cheek. And just like that Thor's big brother instincts kick in and all he wants to do is wrap his sweet, little Loki in his arms and comfort him, so that's what he does.

He's right before him in two large steps and then closes his arms around Loki's - _mostly naked_, his mind supplies unhelpfully - body, pulling him flush against his chest, and Loki comes willingly to him, doesn't resist. "I won't say anything, Lo, don't worry," he reassures him and Loki nods, hugging him back.

He stays silent until Loki's trembling has finally stopped, and then he pulls away, reaching to gently wipe the tears off Loki's face.

"Why- why all this?" Thor asks in genuine curiosity, trying to keep his eyes on Loki's face even though he can't stop stealing quick glances at the rest of his body, as well.

"I don't know... It- it makes me feel good. Pretty," Loki mumbles in reply, averting his gaze, wrapping his arms around himself again self-consciously.

"And what? You like being watched?" Thor continues, heading to dangerous territories and yet having no intention of going back now.

"Maybe..? I, uh, I don't know. It's not like anyone has seen me wearing this."

"_I_ am seeing you now," Thor replies and relishes how unguarded Loki's expression is when he realizes how true Thor's words are, probably too worried about being caught like this that he didn't even consider Thor's role in all of this.

Thor reaches for Loki's wrist and gently tugs at it until Loki's arms fall at his sides, exposing him completely to Thor.

Thor guides him in front of the mirror and stands right behind him, his hands holding Loki's wrists, stroking them softly with his thumbs.

"God, look at you, Loki," he says, not bothering to hide the awe in his voice. Loki complies, looks at himself with a confused frown on his face, before turning his head to look at Thor.

"You- you're not mad?" He asks hesitantly and Thor can't help but smile at him affectionately.

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know," Loki says, shrugging his shoulders, and returns his gaze at the mirror, meeting Thor's eyes in it and letting himself melt back onto Thor’s chest.

"I'm not mad, Lo. I was just surprised. But I can see it now more than ever, brother. You're beautiful."

"You think I'm beautiful?!" Loki asks in disbelief as if it's so weird and impossible that Thor finds him pretty- the _prettiest_, to be more accurate.

_Silly little thing!_

"Yes, of course I do, baby. You're the _most_ beautiful. You- you can feel for yourself just how sexy I find you," he says and feeling bold he grinds forward, pressing his cock against the cleft of Loki's ass, letting him feel his arousal.

"_Oh_," Loki breathes out and the color on his cheeks deepens, but he doesn't pull away.

"Is this okay?" Thor asks as he rocks his hips, just to be sure, even though he can see clearly the growing bulge inside Loki's little thong.

Loki nods and whispers an affirmative, dropping his head back onto Thor's shoulder.

Thor takes the opportunity to admire his pretty little brother, now taking in any detail he wasn't able to see before. He runs his hands over Loki's legs, feeling the fishnet stockings under his palms before moving higher, letting his hand brush over Loki's erection, making him gasp.

He can't resist guiding his hands to his brother's ass, cupping his bare cheeks and spreading them apart, grinding his cock between them, both of them moaning in pleasure.

"I wanna fuck you in this," Thor tells him, motioning to what Loki's wearing, and Loki nods his head eagerly, arching his back and pushing his ass onto Thor's dick.

"You ever been fucked before?"

"N- no," Loki replies and Thor groans, his cock twitching excitedly at the thought of being his little brother's first.

There's no way they have enough time to fuck now before their parents come home from work - especially since he'll have to prepare Loki carefully first - but now that Thor knows that Loki wants this, he will make it happen, _very soon_.

He withdraws his hands from Loki's ass but keeps grinding against him, both the sensation and the sight easily driving him closer to the edge. Loki looks so small, so delicate in these pretty, little things he’s wearing, Thor's broad shoulders and height making him look tiny in comparison. 

He's so soft and lovely; Thor wants to trace every inch of his smooth, flawless skin, first with his hands and then with his mouth and tongue. 

For now he simply rubs his calloused palms over Loki's slim waist, guiding them even higher until he can cup Loki's flat breasts, pressing the little fat there together and groaning at the sight.

"Fuck, look at your little tits, baby," he rasps and squeezes them in his hands, feeling Loki's nipples hardening beneath the thin, lace material.

Loki flushes in embarrassment but moans eagerly, welcoming Thor's touches, and even reaches behind for the waistband of Thor's sweats, clumsily tugging them down until he has freed his hard cock.

Thor lets out a deep, throaty sound when his cock touches Loki's skin, and he grinds more urgently now, rutting against him faster, his length sliding up and down between Loki's cheeks, his precum easing the way. He keeps one of his hands where it was, fondling Loki's tits and toying with his nipples, the other one drifting lower so he can give some attention to Loki's neglected cock, the leaking, red head peaking out of his thong.

Loki moans and tries to fuck into Thor's hand, turning his head to him, obviously asking for something that Thor's more than happy to give. He leans closer and captures Loki's mouth in a wet, messy kiss, sliding his tongue inside when Loki parts his lips for him.

Their movements are desperate and clumsy and yet it still feels absolutely perfect, just touching his brother in the way he was craving for so long being enough to drive Thor crazy.

"I'm close," he pants against Loki's lips and Loki nods his head, burying his fingers into Thor's hair and pulling him into another kiss. They come almost together, their orgasms hitting them even sooner than they expected, both of them overwhelmed with the feeling of finally being like this with each other.

Thor milks Loki empty with rough tugs at his dick as he shoots his release all over Loki's back, both of them moaning and panting heavily. Thor doesn't let go of his brother even when they're done, hugging him close as they catch their breath, nuzzling Loki’s hair and inhaling his sweet scent as he calms down.

He pulls away eventually and turns Loki around in his hold, leaning in to peck his lips. "Are you gonna wear these again, for _me_ this time?" He asks and brings his hand to the side of Loki's neck, stroking his smooth cheek with his thumb.

Loki nods, his lips curling into an endearing shy, little smile. "M- maybe I can come to your room tonight," he says hesitantly and bites his bottom lip nervously, as if there's the slightest chance that Thor will say no to _that_ suggestion.

Thor grins, drawing him closer to him. "I'll be waiting."

Until then though, they definitely have some time for a few more kisses!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!😀❤️😘


End file.
